My Wooden Bride
by TheGirlThatLovesAnime
Summary: SasorixOC one-shot. My first one! I hope I didn't do it too badly...Enjoy! The first parts are before Sasori became a human puppet, but when Akami (my OC) finds him in the cavern, he's already a human puppet. Review & favourite please! I do not own Naruto but I created the OC.


My Wooden Bride

SasorixOC one-shot

* * *

_My first one-shot! Includes some, uh, intimate scenes with Sasori…but not too intimate for it to be rating M. This is my first kissing scene that I've written. It felt so cringy writing this. I do hope it's not too bad. Enjoy! You know what to do: Review and Favourite!_

* * *

Akami sighed lustfully. Her lover, Aka suna no Sasori, was gently kissing her neck whilst smiling devilishly against her. His lean body was pressed against her fragile figure, hot skin against cold, pale skin against tanned. Akami's brunette hair fell effortlessly off her face and on the bed, and as Sasori finished he went back up to her jaw, simultaneously brushing back the rest of his beloved's locks from her eyes.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the pair of them gradually lifted themselves up whilst still cradled in each other's arms. Sasori got off of Akami and flopped besides her breathing heavily. He smirked and glanced at Akami who had her eyes closed gathering her thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, Akami blurted out,

"I know what you're thinking, Sasori. You can't be leaving me. Take me on your journey to Akatsuki. I promise I won't be a nuisance, even though I am weaker than you guys."

"Did you enjoy that?" Sasori asked, completely avoiding the topic at hand. He was shirtless but still with his trousers on. His abdomen was moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath, his feminine, lazy eyes gazing straight into Akami's soul. He smirked as Akami deliberately grunted and turned her head, to ignore him.

"It was fine; it always is. I don't want to talk about that though. You've avoided it long enough."

"Avoided what?" Sasori enquired.

"The Akatsuki! You won't talk about it. I want to know why you're suddenly up and leaving. And the true reason for why you're not taking me."

"Pein-sama forbids any non platonic activity between Akatsuki members, inside or outside Akatsuki movements. Even if I did take you with me we'd have to split this up. I don't want that. You know, I'd rather have this: when I've got spare time to kill, or our hideout is near here, I'll drop in and say hi. 'Kay?" Sasori smiled sweetly and leaned in to bury his face in her neck. Akami turned her head so it was easier for Sasori and her to snuggle. A week later, who would've known _he'd_ gone?

Akami rushed through the trees, swiftly looking for the hideout that was described in the letter, her hair flying in the wind. She couldn't believe that she would see him after all these years. He'd visited only once and that was just to deliver the letter. Although they did have sex…but the letter was the important bit!

_Dearest Akami, _the letter read.

_I've got some very shocking news to tell you about. You probably won't like it, but there is some good news. I've finally got 300 puppets for my collection. Wonderful! I'll be making that into 301 when you arrive, but I need your consent first for an important question. Please come to the Akatsuki hideout marked on the map provided with this letter in five days time. I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Love Sasori :)_

His handwriting was in scruffy cursive, and he kept on switching between the ways of writing 'a'. It was a habit of his…

Akami couldn't make out the meaning of what Sasori said when he mentioned 301 puppets. 'I need your consent'. What was that all about?

When she reached the rocky cavern she could see torn bits of seals crumpled there in the water nearby. _Someone's been here_, Akami thought. The entrance had been brutally smashed and when Akami looked deeper she could see a fight going on. Two women, a young, pink-haired girl, and an old hag, along with a red-haired puppet master were against each other. Akami knew the puppet master only too well…

Quickly, she dashed in, just in time to see the girls fall to their knees coughing violently with a huge, bloody gash in each of their backsides. Purple liquid was oozing out of the wound. The old woman fell first on the floor, lying motionless, while the pink haired kunoichi grabbed a sort of tube from her kunai pocket. Sensing it was an antidote; Akami rushed forward and smacked it out of her hand. Without a moment's notice the girl fell to her inevitable death. One of Sasori's puppets was watching above, precariously dangling, but secured to, one invisible chakra string. It looked pretty banged up with half a sword jabbing out of its retractable arm, poison drenching it at the tip.

After a few moments of silence, Akami gathered her surroundings. Puppets were everywhere on the floor lying there with parts torn off or otherwise broken. Half of the ceiling above was missing, creating heavenly rays of sunlight that shone through the cracks. _I wouldn't be surprised if the ceiling gave way any minute now,_ Akami smirked to herself…

"Well, Akami. Instead of making you the 301st, I guess its 303rd now. Change of plans, you see."

Akami gasped instantly jumping out of her train of thought. She turned her ears to the silky voice that called out to her to find…

Akami staggered back.

She couldn't breathe.

Her eyes were just misleading her.

W-was t-that a…sword? A-attached to Sasori's hip?!

No way! Akami's mouth was open; Sasori had a wide-eyed maniacal stare. He's a puppet!

His face was hidden by red, scruffy hair, in shadow as he looked down. As quickly as he looked down, he head shot straight up again, a truly demonic glint in his crazy eyes. He grinned at Akami and said,

"I thought you wouldn't like it. Sometimes it surprises me how I know you so well. But, the truth hurts. I'm a human puppet."

"So, you don't have any organs? You're practically dead?" Akami choked.

"Not necessarily. I have this core bit here. The only things I truly lack are emotions."

Akami was taken aback. "You've stopped loving me?"

A sincere look crossed Sasori's face. He pouted and replied, "Of course not. This core is part of my heart. I still love you. And," he said, taking a step towards Akami. "I want you to be," _Another step_. He caressed her face and tilted his head, kissing her tenderly. When he pulled back, he finished his sentence;

"My wooden bride."


End file.
